In The Middle Of The Night
by Victoria Winchester
Summary: Um acidente noturno. Padackles fluffy, insinuação de slash.


Oi, pessoas!

Como eu fiquei muuuito tempo sem postar nada, eu resolvi postar essa fic que tava perdida no meio das minhas pastas no computador. É curtinha e não é muito slash, só uma mençãozinha de nada, bem leve. Se quiserem ler, fiquem a vontade, mas por favor, deixem reviews me deixando saber se está bom ou ruim. Não precisa nem ser muito grande, uma opinião, um elogio, uma dica, qualquer coisa (:

Anyway, espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

><p>Era mais ou menos uma da manhã quando acordei ouvindo barulhos no andar de baixo. Levantei e fui verificar, afinal, quem poderia ser? Genevieve estava em Los Angeles a trabalho, e ninguém mais tinha as chaves da casa. Desci as escadas devagar e andei até a porta dos fundos, que era de onde vinha o barulho. Ganidos, mais precisamente. Abri a porta e me deparei com Sadie mancando e tentando deitar, mas não conseguindo. Na mesma hora me desesperei. Precisava levá-la ao veterinário, mas àquela hora? Melhor tentar resolver isso em casa primeiro, a Gen tem uma amiga que é veterinária e talvez ela possa me dar umas dicas. Disquei o número da minha esposa e uma voz sonolenta e preocupada respondeu do outro lado da linha.<p>

_- Jared? Tá tudo bem?_

- Oi, Gen, é que... a Sadie tá com a pata machucada e não consegue dormir, você tem o telefone daquela sua amiga veterinária?

Silêncio.

_- Jared. Você me ligou uma hora da manhã pra pedir o telefone da Cynthia por causa de uma pata machucada? Vai dormir, Jay. _– E desligou.

Ah, ela ia ouvir muito por causa disso.

Resolvi então ligar para o Chad, pra ver se ele poderia me dar uma força.

_- Alô._

- Chad? É o Jared.

_- Jay, você tem noção de que horas são?_

- Eu sei, é que a Sadie tá machucada e eu tava precisando de companhia pra levar ela até o veterinário...

_- Cara, de manhã você faz isso, vai dormir._

- Mas, Chad...

_- Boa noite, Jared._ – E desligou. De novo. Será que ninguém se importa com o meu desespero?

Minha última opção era Jensen, mas ele era a única pessoa que eu não queria pertubar agora. Primeiro, porque eu sei que ele me mataria se eu o acordasse agora. Segundo, porque nós acabamos de terminar e o clima ainda tá meio estranho entre a gente. Mesmo assim, indo contra essas razões, eu liguei pra ele. Afinal, o máximo que ele poderia fazer era me xingar.

_- Jay?_

- Jensen, oi... olha, eu acordei faz uns dez minutos com a Sadie chorando, então eu fui ver e ela tava machucada, aí eu preciso levar ela no veterinário, mas não tenho companhia, então você, sei lá, iria comigo? – Disse tudo num fôlego só, já me preparando pra ser xingado.

_- Claro, vou passar aí em quinze minutos._

Eu fiquei ainda um tempo com o telefone parado no ouvido, em estado de choque. Eu não acreditava que ele realmente tinha aceitado.

-x-

Jensen me ajudou a colocar Sadie no carro, tomando cuidado com a pata machucada, e fomos em direção à clínica veterinária mais próxima. Enquanto dirigia, olhava sua expressão serena dormindo. Como ele era lindo... a luz da lua fazia seu rosto ficar mais bonito do que já era, se é que isso era possível. Quando chegamos, o sacudi de leve e ele acordou, caminhando comigo para dentro da clínica.

-x-

A veterinária estava examinando Sadie, enquanto eu e Jensen esperávamos dentro de uma pequena sala, em silêncio. Eu senti que deveria dizer alguma coisa pra quebrar o gelo.

- Obrigado. Quero dizer, você foi a única pessoa que não me mandou ir dormir e a aceitou vir aqui comigo, e isso é estranho, porque eu achei que fosse a última pessoa que você quisesse ver agora, que estivesse magoado comigo por ter terminado com você.

- Jared. – Ele disse e pegou meu rosto entre as mãos – Não diga besteira. Eu não estou com raiva de você por termos terminado, eu entendo que você tenha os seus motivos, e eu também tenho os meus. Não é só porque não estamos mais juntos e você está casado que quer dizer eu não me preocupe com você, ou que eu deixei de te amar. Isso seria impossível. Você mexeu permanentemente com o meu coração, e não importa o que aconteça, você sempre será o meu Jay, e também o meu melhor amigo, que eu nunca vou magoar. Eu convivi com você tempo o suficiente pra saber que você não dorme se seus cachorros não estiverem bem, mesmo que não seja nada. E, como bom amigo, eu nunca iria te abandonar nessa hora, porque eu sei que isso iria fazer você sofrer, e eu nunca iria me perdoar por isso.

Eu não consegui dizer nada, apenas o abracei forte. Não um abraço comum que se dá entre amigos, mas um abraço cheio de amor e saudade, como se dissesse, 'fica comigo pra sempre?'. Permanecemos assim, nos braços um do outro, sem nenhum de nós fazer menção de querer se afastar. Senti falta daquele abraço aconchegante dele, dos seus braços fortes ao redor do meu corpo. Apenas nos distanciamos quando ouvimos passos, e então a veterinária entrou trazendo Sadie pela coleira.

- Fiz os exames e não é nada demais, só um espinho na pata. Eu já retirei, e vai ficar um pouco dolorido, mas é normal, em pouco tempo passa. – Ela disse e se abaixou para afagar a cabeça de Sadie – Se comporta, hein, garota?

Agradeci e fomos andando até o carro, com Sadie andando ao lado de Jensen, em uma sincronia perfeita.

- Acho que ela ainda tá acostumada a andar do seu lado como você ensinou.

- Sim. – Disse ele, afagando sua cabeça – Boa menina.

Sadie latiu feliz para ele. Ele sempre se dera bem com os meus cachorros. Entramos no carro e fomos para casa, com Jensen dormindo ao lado de Sadie no banco traseiro. De uma coisa eu tinha certeza: eu podia abrir mão de tudo, menos da amizade e do amor dele. Porque alguém como o Jensen, que não hesita em levantar a hora que for pra me ajudar, por menor que seja o problema, não se encontra em qualquer esquina.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
